Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Pics Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Kurosaki family.jpg| Ichigo's happy family Young ichigo.jpg|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Chad's coin Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo meets Rukia. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D Bleach 1pt5.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo cuts of Hexapodus's legs Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removes Ichigo’s soul from his body Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo fends off the Hollow, Jibakurai Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|Ichigo's final blow to Renji is stopped Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is... Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Ichigo and Kisuke clash Zangetsu.PNG|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo fighting Renji in their second battle Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Sōkyoku execution stand Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|The final fight of Byakuya and Ichigo Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Riyalgo Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Vizard stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori Sarugaki Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra provokes Ichigo into attacking him UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jidanbou Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku Madarame Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo vs. Renji Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo facing off Renji IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo stabbed through his zanpakuto by kenpachi Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi defeated. Ichigo v. Zangetsu01.png|Ichigo vs. Zangetsu YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow Possessed Ichigo attacking Byakuya Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo and Byakuya going for finishing blows Arrival in Hueco Mundo.jpg|Ichigo, Chad and Ishida arriving in Hueco Mundo Five ways.jpg|Ichigo and the others separate. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dordonii Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii attempts to attack Nel while Ichigo holds her. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho being used against Ulquiorra. GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow Nnoitra attacks Grimmjow.jpg|Ichigo watching as Grimmjow is taken out by Nnoitra Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's bankai grabbed by Nnoitra Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his hollow mask. Ichigo_Watches_Hitsugaya_fight.png||Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyorinmaru IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Tatsuki_grabs_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Tatsuki Isshin_kicks_Ichigo_(ep1).png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo and Isshin Isshin_gives_Ichigo_a_protective_charm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin Ichigo_and_friends_blame_each_other.jpg|Ichigo and friends blame each other Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shinji Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the cursed Parakeet Ichigo_finds_weakened_Karin.png|Ichigo finds Karin Ichigo's_Substitute_Shinigami_Badge.png|Ichigo's substitute Shinigami badge MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia Grand_Fisher_Stops_Ichigo_Kurosaki_with_image_of_Masaki_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher Orihime_Apologizes_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Orihime Ichigo,_Uryu_and_Mizuiro_having_lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida and Mizuiro Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Shinji Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo being beaten by Tesla Ichigo_&_Renji_fight.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Ichigo_finds_Kon_Tied.png|Ichigo tapes up Kon Renji_Injures_Ichigo_with_Shikai.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji Ichigo's_sword_is_sliced.png|Ichigo defeated by Renji Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya Ichigo_throws_Tessai_out_of_bed.png|Ichigo throws Tessai off him IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Ichigo_wacks_Watermelon_Keigo.png|Ichigo wacks Keigo Orihime_&_Ichigo_talk.png|Ichigo and Orihime]] Ichigo_kicks_Fat_Ghost_(ep_11).png|Ichigo kicking the fat ghost. Ichigo_asks_Uryu_to_work_together.png|Ichigo and Ishida Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras Ichigo_finds_his_powers.png|Ichigo's Zanpakuto handle in the box Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Urahara Urahara's_blood_message_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note Ichigo_awakens_in_inner_world.png|Ichigo in his inner world Ganju_Kicks_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo undergoes Bankai training with Zangetsu Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo arriving to save Rukia from execution Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo challenges Byakuya Ichigo_(184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in bankai, Tensa Zangetsu 230px-IchigoAnimeEp113.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia Ichigo_Hollow_Mask_Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo with his hollow mask on Ichigo_vs_Yammy.jpg|Ichigo countering Yammy Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo_Bankai_5.jpg|Ichigo in bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Rudobōn_attacking_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Rudobon Ichigo Manga Pics Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in Fake Karakura Town Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his ressereccion form Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breask free of his inner hollow. Ichigo Video Clips Zangetsu Pics Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu meeting Ichigo in his Inner World. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Ichigo_falls_as_Zangetsu_talks.png|Zangetsu talking while falling alongside Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu fights Ichigo Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Category:Images